


Before sunrise, he is your son

by Eleanor_Devil



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dadko, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Devil/pseuds/Eleanor_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dadko Short Fanfic] Zuko promised something to his son and the prince will make sure that his father keeps his promise! [Inspired by a scene of Lion King]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before sunrise, he is your son

Night was nearly over in the Fire Nation, quietly in distance the first sun rays were beginning to show.

Crown Prince Sol was already up. Jumping, excitedly, out of his king sized bed, the young prince run to the big curtains of his bedroom and pulled them away. Peeking through the glass of the window, Sol watched the night sky becoming a lilac tone. A happy grin plastered all over the eight-year old prince as he saw the first, shy, sun rays starting to show in distance.

Quickly the boy changed from his night clothes into his normal prince ones. Leaving his chambers, he run three doors to his left and opened it. Still in her king-sized bed was his six-year old sister, Princess Kaya, sleeping soundly. The boy frowned and pouted...his sister wasn’t a firebender like him and therefore she didn’t 'rise with the sun’.

 _‘Oh well...she will lose all the fun!’_ thought the Prince before, quietly, closing the door and continue running through the extensive hall. Soon reaching his parents’ chambers, Sol opened the door excitedly while yelling

-Dad! Dad!- he run to his parents’ bed and jumped on it, falling on his mother’s back which caused a tired ‘huff’ to leave her lips -Sorry mom! Come on, dad, we gotta go!-  
He shook Zuko’s arm. The Fire Lord was snoring lightly, still not daring to open his eyes despise the morning noise he was already used to -Dad!- Sol called again, now frowning -Daaaad...!-

Katara kept her eyes closed but a tiny, tired smile appeared on her lips as she whispered -Your son is awake...- in the background she could still hear Sol calling his father countless times 

Zuko did not open his eyes either -Before sunrise, he is your son...- he mumbled

-Daaaaad!!- Sol called again, now annoyed that his father wouldn’t answer his pleas -Come on dad!- he pulled on the blankets that covered his father’s body but Zuko gripped them tighter, frowning while keeping his eyes closed. When he tugged, hard, on the blanket, it caused Sol’s grip to loosen up making the young Prince roll a few centimeters away.

But that wasn’t enough to stop the boy’s attempts to get his father out of bed. Quickly he jumped on Zuko’s back as hard as he could, a mischivious yet annoyed glint in his blue eyes -You promised!- yelled the young Prince. Zuko finally opened one eye, staring at his son’s eyes...Agni they were just like his mother’s!

Sighing, the Fire Lord answered -Okay, okay! I’m up, I’m up!- Sol let out a happy yell as he finally got out of his father’s back and off the huge bed. Zuko yawned as he grabbed hold of his dark red robe. Before getting up, he looked back at Katara, still lying yet with one eye opened. He chuckled slightly before leaning in and stealing a kiss from her lips -He really is his mother’s son, you know. Too persuasive.-

Katara closed her opened eye before snuggling in the pillow’s warmth -I know...I carried him for nine months.-


End file.
